Spore Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Proposals
Notice: Spam will be deleted. Welcome one and all to the Community Proposals page. Here you may tell us what YOU want to see on this wiki, also post your ideas for Community Projects, your idea may even become the next community hit! Comments Ideas The other wiki where I am most active, the RuneScape Fan Fiction wiki, hit upon the concept of ownership templates. These are very useful for showing who created a page, and what degree of freedom other users have in editing it. Here's the link: http://runescapefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Fan_Fiction:Ownership Although not necessary right now, I think that this scheme should be eventually adapted for use on this wiki too, to keep things organised and ensure that ownership of articles and rights over editing does not get confused. --Fegaxeyl 18:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Fine. I really don't enjoy copying other wikis, though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Chat In the Senate I have an idea for a project that everyone might like. In the project, which is sort of like Galactic Empires, you take on the role of a Senator for an empire. In the main page, you type down what your Senator is saying, like "The Karnasaur Empire moves for the Hunres to be expelled from the Senate." for example (or is it?). Then, in the talk page, you can make some behind the scenes talk, like out of senate hall conversations, secret happenings,and whats going on outside in the Galaxy. It would bring the pressure and heat of galactic politics to spore wiki! --Nra 'Vadumee 19:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I approve, how about you time?--Spyzombie45 19:44, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah! Good idea. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Galactic Empires overcharged Okay, well, we all enjoyed Galactic Empires until it was unfortunately terminated by a burst of powergaming. We could restart it, but why not reinvigorate it entirely? I'm talking about creating not just a central page for the playing of empires, but associated pages including: *A galactic marketplace, which would be similar to our Great Spice Crisis game but with more variety. For instance, empires could colonise worlds with a certain special resource or spice. These can then be traded amongst empires for other goods or money, which could then contribute towards certain 'megascale projects' such as UE- or Ringworld-style devices. Certain rules would have to be put in place to create a balance in the market, of course. *A galactic map, with various special zones that confer special abilities to players, such as: **Extra money **Extra ships **Extra workers/soldiers/whatever **Other benefits such as faster travel etc **In addition, if one version is disseminated to the various players then we can work on plotting the map as the story goes (this idea needs some refining) *A dedicated roleplaying page, which allows us to free up the talk pages for comments etc *A possible link to The Senate Hall or our own, purpose-made galactic senate subgame *Any other cool ideas we have So: questions? Comments? Criticisms? Hopefully, this could supersede and improve upon our old GE. --Fegaxeyl 16:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Brilliant, positivly brilliant. Special merit to the creativity, Fegaxeyl! I agree entirely with this. And, if we have to speartip it at the end, I have a grand idea for a crisis (or tip of the climax).No spoilers, just in case. And we could have it occur in the canonical universe. Spy, Time, whats your idea? But heres a few points to think of: *More powergaming/godmodding has to be controled *Amount of gameplay specificness (I might go into detail with the ships again, lol) *Rules as to whats fair and whats not (Stargates should be fair; they're ment as a way to connect the Universe, for any species to use as they wish.) *Plot development; do we want this to culminate into a story (if it has a climax) as GE eventually did, or should it be a never-ending RPG, as GE was meant to be? * Finally, how to we set up the Empire Info area? We just need to think about these, and we'll be set. --Nra 'Vadumee 19:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I HATE STARGATES (SO MUCH)!!!!!!!! Otherwise this is a great idea. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:01, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I see it as more or less unending, but like with GE conflicts and storylines should rise up from time to time. Stargates... well, I would say that there would be wormholes instead, or a central location that allows access to various wormholes at once. --Fegaxeyl 14:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) (1. I never said anything about stargates (2. I won't include stargates (referance to the franchise here and there...) (3. *lolz* (Stargates should be fair; they're ment as a way to connect the Universe, for any species to use as they wish.) *lolz* Anywhy why don't we just ignore the stargates series as if it never existing, m'kay? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Tales of the Galaxies I feel an urge to write down Karnasaur stories, legends, lore, etc. So why not create pages for every Empire to spin thier yarns, such as "Tales of the Karnasaurs", "Tales of the Hunres", etc. Time, Spy, Fegaxeyl, feedback? --Nra 'Vadumee 21:55, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Of course. Write whatever you want. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:00, September 30, 2009 (UTC)